The Young Wolf and the Lion
by Ls2103cp
Summary: An Au story where Robb Stark's first encounter with Cersei Lannister leaves quite an impression and changes a great many things in the battle for Westeros. Perhaps the Young Wolf can offer the lioness a second chance. More chapters comings. Chapters 1 and 2 rated T for language, Chapter 3 rated M for some much needed naughtiness.
1. Chapter 1

The younger Stark children played around him, teasing each other and laughing. To his right, Theon was recounting his latest tryst with Ros the prettiest whore in the village. But tonight, Robb Stark's thoughts and eyes were on one thing only, Cersei Lannister; her honey curls and glinting green eyes were all the heir to Winterfell could see.

Robb had thought of nothing but the queen since she'd stepped imperiously from the wagon earlier in the day and swept a cool gaze over her Northern subjects. That gaze had rested on him for the briefest of moments, their eyes meeting following his father, Lord Eddard's greeting. That moment had been enough to spark a fire of desire in Robb that he'd never felt before. This was wholly different from the lust he'd slaked with pretty serving wenches and tavern girls. No, Cersei Lannister, he thought, was the sort of woman men should do noble deeds for; fight and die for.

"Robb," Theon's voice broke through his reverie, "the king will have your cock if you keep staring at his wife like that." Theon had noticed his friend's distraction since the royal arrival, now it seemed he'd found the source of it.

Robb looked round the hall to where the king stood, his face buried happily between the large breasts of a serving girl. "Don't think the old sod cares," he responded. So far, his father's closest friend was turning out to be quite a disappointment. Robb had been named after the king and had grown up on stories of his skill and prowess on the battlefield. Clearly, that was where his admirable attributes ended. The man Robb had esteemed his whole life had turned out to be a fat letch and he could not understand what would cause a man to abandon a beauty like Cersei for a common wench.

The feast was still in full swing as Cersei made her excuses to Catelyn Stark. She'd had enough talk of children and marriages and all the other idle prattle, which she found she increasingly interminable, which was expected of her. More so, was her disgust at her husband, the king's, lewd behavior. _Gods_ , she thought, _The drunkard couldn't even keep his hands to himself in the presence of the cold Lord Eddard of Winterfell._ She needed Jaime. She needed those strong arms around her and those worshipful hands on her.

A cry of alarm left her lips as a tall male figure came around a corner and bumped into her. "Apologies, Your Grace." Cersei had had too much wine as was becoming her custom, and she was grateful for the steadying hands on her arms. The grey eyes that looked down into hers were the same color as his father's, but Robb Stark's eyes were warm where Eddard's were cool and disapproving. At the moment, they were wide with embarrassment at running headlong into the queen.

The corners of her mouth turned up in the smallest hint of a smile, "It's quite alright." _Quite handsome_ , she thought as she regarded the tall well-built frame, russet curls and full lips. Those grey eyes were looking at her with such innocent appreciation and his strong hands were so warm through the silk of her gown that she found her pulse quickening and her breathing coming harder. He was no courtier trying to curry favor with insincere flattery; the boy was genuinely taken with her. For the briefest moment she thought of taking him to her bed, she was already fucking Lancel Lannister, her husband's squire, a boy the same age as the young wolf, but no, she couldn't, not with Jaime so close. He'd kill the boy and start a war. All the same, she felt the heat rise in her cheeks at the thought of such a handsome and untried lover. "I must go," she freed herself from his grasp and hurried off to her chambers where Jaime waited.

It was that moment now that Cersei thought of as she walked the ramparts of King's Landing. Would it have given her an advantage now to have taken the Young Wolf as a lover then? The war had been raging for nigh on a year now. Her father's forces had lost every battle to Robb Stark's forces and now that Stark had joined his army with Renly's, their victory seemed inevitable.

"You can't be serious!" Renly was standing at the council table in his tent, furious at The King in The North. "Cersei Lannister is a traitorous bitch that needs to be put down! Tommen and Myrcella I will spare for the love I bore them while I thought myself their uncle, but Cersei! She committed treason every time she lay with the Kingslayer and her actions are what have brought this country to war!"

Robb stood looking at Renly Baratheon across the battle maps, "She's still heir to the richest family in Westeros and young enough to bear other children."

"And you'd play the jailor?" Renly couldn't believe the action Stark was proposing. Yes, he'd felt sorry for his sister in-law at one time; perhaps if Robert had been able to keep to his marriage bed Cersei wouldn't have needed to fuck everything in sight, including her brother. But, the time for sympathy was long past.

"She'd not be a prisoner, she'd be my wife," Robb countered.

"Safer to kill her and be done with it. She'll only cause trouble alive, even shut up at Winterfell."

Robb wanted to hate Cersei, he hated all the other Lannisters after all, but he just couldn't hate her. The woman had sunk her claws in with just a few words and glances when they'd met at Winterfell. Damn her! Robb thought. Renly was right, this mess was her doing. But, Robb had also seen the way the King had treated his wife, how he'd flaunted his other women and the cruel and dismissive words he spat at her every chance he got. For Robb, who had been raised in a loving family by parents who held each other in the highest regard, such treatment of one's wife was unconscionable. He'd wanted to hate her since that first raven had arrived with word of his father's imprisonment, but he kept thinking about the way she'd looked up into his eyes and the way her flesh had felt under her silk gown as he'd held her against him so briefly. Thinking back to that moment, he almost couldn't blame the Kingslayer for not being able to resist her, even if she was his own sister.

His decision was made, "I will take her to Winterfell, and make her my wife and Queen. And I pray to the gods you'll not be hearing much from us after that. I enjoy your company Renly, but I hope to never have to leave the North again."

Renly shook his head but he could see that his friend had made up his friend, "Very well, but on your head be it, as they say."


	2. Chapter 2

Joffrey was lost to her, Cersei knew that. She would have given her life a thousand times to save her oldest boy, but she knew now that she would have to sacrifice him to save his siblings; sweet Tommen and her darling Myrcella. Renly and Stark's terms had come to her and not the king by way of Varys' network of spys. They were addressed expressly to her and though they broke her heart, she knew acquiescing to them was the only chance she'd get to save her other two children. They were the good ones after all, she reasoned, not beyond saving as Joffrey was.

She took another sip of wine as she read the terms again; Tommen would take the black and Myrcella would be married to Petyr Baelish. He was Lord of Dragonstone now that Renly had defeated and killed his elder brother Stannis. Much as Cersei hated Littlefinger, seeing as how her daughter was an inbred bastard she could have been given to a much worse fate. At least Littelfinger understood the importance of a Lannister bride, even if she was a bastard. No, what had been shocking to her had been those words determining her own future; the Young Wolf offered marriage. She'd had to re-read that last part several times to make sure she had not misread them. Renly accepted Stark's position as King in the North, and she would be his queen. She'd been most surprised by the way her stomach had fluttered and her cheeks flushed at the thought. All she had to do was betray Joffrey and she and her other children would be safe. The opening of a secret tunnel and the war would be over. She had until morning to give her response.

She had thrown the paper into the fire, watched it burn to ashes then taken to the ramparts. It was where she was now, clutching at her heavy shawl as an unusually cool wind swept over the walls. It was there that her thoughts had turned to Robb and that night at Winterfell when she could have made him hers. The idea of being in his arms had momentarily excited her and then cold reality set in. She was a Lannister, he was a Stark and no doubt blamed her for his father's death. Not that he would have been wrong in the blaming; she had much to answer for. He would hate her as Robert had hated her and she would spend the rest of her days in the frozen North away from everyone she loved.

The sky was lighting as she set her mind to her course. She couldn't believe she was trusting Varys and yet here she was at his door. "If one hair on Tommen or Myrcella's head is harmed I swear I will kill you myself, and it will not be a quick death eunich," she swore as she left his chamber. Their plans were set, come the next morning Joffrey would probably be dead and she would be in the hands of Robb Stark.

"She says yes!" Robb had thrown Renly's tent wide open at the news, for once uncaring what he might stumble upon. As expected Renly was tangled up in Loras Tyrell's arms.

"What?" Renly and Loras both jumped out of bed. "By the gods Stark! Do you know what time it is?"

Robb threw clothes is Renly's direction, "Time to make plans. By tomorrow morning we'll be feasting in the Great Hall of King's Landing."

Renly couldn't take the Iron Throne, the ghost of his brother Robert held him back. Instead, he now stood staring at it, a hand tracing the intricate details of one of the many blades melted together. The battle had hardly been a battle at all. Seeing the vastly larger force of Renly and Robb Stark pouring through the castle halls in the middle of the night, the Goldcloaks had barely put up a struggle. He still couldn't believe that he was King and that it had been Cersei Lannister that had put him there.

Robb and Loras stood below the dais speaking to various members of their respective forces. There was much that needed to be done, including the clearing of the bodies from the keep. It was Stark men though that had been entrusted with the most important tasks of securing the Lannisters as well as his sister. He grabbed at the collar of one of his captains, "Where are they?"

"Barricaded herself and the two bastards in the Tower of The Hand, Your Grace. Lady Sansa is with them as well. The Queen says she will not come out unless you are present."

Just as he had instructed her to do, Robb thought. "And Joffery?"

The captain smiled, "The darkest hole of the black cells, Your Grace."

Robb clapped the man on the back and smiled at Renly, "I told you it would work."

"It's a bloody miracle Stark, but I doubt it'll be easy going. We still have Tywin Lannister to deal with."

"We have King's Landing, we have the larger force, and we have his children and grandchildren."

"That's provided we can get that bitch to come out of the tower."

"Aye, well, she held up her end, I'm off to see to mine."

Cersei held Tommen tightly in her arms while Sansa tried to comfort the frightened Myrcella. A serving girl stoked the fire in the hearth while two Lannister guards stood at the ready. Cersei had followed Robb's instructions to the letter. "You'll see, Myrcella," Sansa was saying to the girl as she stroked her golden hair, "My brother won't hurt you. I promise. I'll make sure of it." The girl looked to her mother for reassurance.

The Queen's cheeks were wet with tears as she rocked her youngest slowly; his chubby fingers around her neck for perhaps the last time. She didn't respond right away. She wanted to tell her daughter that Sansa was right, that no harm would come to her, that everything would be alright, but it would be a lie. Even if Stark held up his end of the bargain, their lives would be forever changed. Likely, she'd never see her children again. Hard green eyes locked onto Myrcella's, "Never forget that you are a Lannister, and that I love you." It was all the comfort she could offer.


	3. Chapter 3

"Enough!" Robb was shouting and clutching at Cersei as she struggled against him with all the ferocity of a lioness protecting her cubs. This was not going as he had thought it would, yet he realized now that he should have expected it; would his own mother not fight as hard for her children.

Ten Stark men had been at his back as the Young Wolf had strode down the halls of the Red Keep toward his intended. He had a pleased look on his face even as he stepped over the bodies of his slain enemies. He was the victor, about to avenge his father's death and take a queen as his prize. He could already hear the songs that would be sung and the tales that would be told of this day for generations to come.

Cersei started as a fist pounded at the door to the tower. "In the name of the King in the North," a voice was booming at her, "open this door or we will break it down!"

For a long moment there was silence and then Cersei nodded towards the guards. Robb's heartbeat quickened as the grating of wood and metal came to him from behind the door, and then the heavy oak door had swung open. His eyes landed first on his sister Sansa, as she stood protectively in front of Myrcella, then sought out Cersei as she held the little boy in her arms. Robb had chosen his men carefully, all too aware of Northern sentiment towards the room's inhabitants, still, there was no easy way for their task to be done.

Cersei knew what was coming and had planned to face it with steely resignation, but that fist on the door had sent a wave of panic through her. She'd told her Lannister men to stand down and their swords were already at their feet as Stark's men came through the door and reached for her children. All her resolve had left her at that moment. How could she let them take her children? "No!" she screamed and tried to rise but Tommen was a lead weight in her arms. Her scream startled her guards and they quickly bent to retrieve their blades as the Stark men rushed towards them. She saw Sansa standing in front of Myrcella and then Robb Stark was moving towards her, his blade drawn.

Robb realized his mistake as he reached Cersei; she had taken his advance as a threat and managed to untangle the boy from around her neck. She was coming at him with a dagger drawn. His free arm came up reflexively to deflect the attack as he dropped his sword and grabbed her round the waist. From somewhere, he could hear Sansa scream, "Robb, no!" But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered except stopping Cersei before she could harm herself or anyone else. Her teeth were bared as he whirled her about the room, scattering Stark and Lannister men alike. He was surprised by her speed and apparent skill, rusty though it was. Her slashes were precise and quick but no match against his own prowess. Finally, he was able to gain enough leverage to twist her wrist viciously until she dropped the dagger with a shriek of pain and defeat.

"Enough!" Robb was saying over and over as he held her tight. Sense was slowly coming back to her as she felt an iron like hold pinning her arms to her sides and doubling her over. Robb Stark's voice was loud in her ear, "They're alright," still holding her, he turned Cersei so that she was facing the room, "look."

Myrcella and Tommen were there, in the grips of Stark men, but seemingly unharmed. Their eyes were wide with fear and Tommen's face was streaked with tears. Robb realized the lithe figure in his grasp was no longer struggling against him, but was now shaking. With the danger past, Robb loosened his hold and took deep breaths to slow his breathing. "I told you I'd not harm them," Robb breathed into Cersei's ear.

The shaking stopped and she went rigid and still as she cocked her head to look up at him, "I swear I will kill you if you do." The fierceness in her eyes left little doubt in Robb that she meant it.

"And do you swear to keep to our bargain?" He asked. She smelled of blood oranges and musk; gods, he wanted her.

Cersei regarded the man before her; he had been a handsome youth when she'd seen him last but now he looked quite the man grown. Bearded and larger than she remembered, a warrior king. "Yes," she hissed through clenched teeth. He nodded and released her. Tommen was still sniffling as his mother knelt before him and wrapped him in her arms.

Sansa was in Robb's arms then, her head pressed tightly against his chest. He held her as sobs racked her body but his eyes were on Cersei; whatever else she was, it was obvious that she loved her children. Cersei's lips pressed kisses onto Tommen's cap of golden curls while her free hand clasped Myrcella's.

Robb pulled away from Sansa, "They'll be safe," Cersei turned back towards him. "Sansa," his little sister seemed to have grown a foot since he last saw her and the icy eyes into which he now looked were on a level with his own, "will you go with the children? My men have their orders, but it would be best if you were there to insure they are followed." He leaned close and whispered into her ear, "Remember, you are a princess now. No one will cross you or they'll have their King to answer to."

Sansa nodded, "Of course."

"Good," Robb crossed the room to where Cersei was still kneeling by her children. She started as he placed what was meant to be a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's time," she was looking up at him, emerald eyes brimming with unshed tears. "Sansa will see them to their chambers and I'll have men posted at the doors." He reached for her and pulled her to her feet. He could see her struggling to keep her tears at bay.

She gave the children a reassuring smile and kissed each on the cheek, "I'll see you soon, my loves," and then they were gone, pulled from her grasp.

Robb nodded to his remaining men, "Leave us." As the door shut behind them Cersei felt hot hands round her hips, spinning her around into the young king's embrace. She had prepared herself for this, knew what was expected of her; she hadn't expected the wrenching need. It had been so many years since Robert had broken her heart that she was shocked by her desire to just be held and loved and comforted. But that of course was not what this conquering hero wanted, not now, nor in truth was it what she needed just yet.

The eyes that met Robb's betrayed the defiant set of her jaw; they were pained and searching and he wanted nothing so much as to have her in his arms. He felt himself harden at the feel of her and knew he'd not be able to keep himself from taking her for much longer. She was his now, by right if not yet law, even so, he was no man to take an unwilling woman.

 _Gods_ , she thought, _why would the boy not just take her; it would make things easier._ She could hate him then for taking everything from her, but no, he was looking at her with those kind grey eyes asking for permission, an honorable man like his dead father. The taughtness of her own body belied her desire and she reached her hands up to tangle in his curls and brought his mouth down to meet hers.

It was all the permission Robb needed. His tongue slipped past her teeth as he kissed her hungrily, hands grasping at the laces of her red gown. The garment came off easily and, _thank the gods_ , Robb thought, she was wearing nothing underneath. His hands moved over her white pearlescent skin, roaming over her breasts, her stomach, the sharp blades of her shoulders and the arching of her spine as his mouth fastened on a dusky nipple. Her lips parted in a gasp as his tongue circled the erect nub. She felt his hands move to cup her round ass. His mouth was on hers again in a crushing kiss that she returned unreservedly; her arms went around his neck and her legs encircled his waist as he lifted her off the cold stone floor and deposited her roughly on the wolf pelt before the fire.

"I should hate you, you know," Robb was tearing at his clothes, flinging his cloak aside while Cersei's fingers worked at the laces of his breeches, "I've tried, but I've wanted you since you stepped from the wagon that day at Winterfell."

Cersei freed his erect member as his shirt went sailing across the room, "Stop talking," she said, her voice breathy with need, "I don't want to talk." She pulled him down and kissed him again, "I don't want to think," she breathed hotly into his ear, "I just want this," she said and guided him into her. She was slick and ready and moaned as he drove himself to the hilt. "Harder," she bucked her hips against his in frustration needing all thought to be obliterated. Robb obliged and thrust in hard fast strokes as Cersei held him tightly against her. He looked down at her in wonder at her body moving in perfect matched need with his own. Green eyes fixed on grey and the pair cried out together as all the anguish of the past year was gone for one bright moment.


	4. Chapter 4

"Your Grace?" A Northern voice boomed from behind the heavy door. Robb let out a heavy sigh, reflexively kissed Cersei lightly on the lips, then stood and stretched, missing the taken aback look on Cersei's face. Neither had slept after their tumble, nor had they talked. They had lain intertwined staring silently into the flames of the dying fire: Robb had seen the men he'd killed and the friends he'd lost in what had started as an effort to rescue his father, but had wound up so differently. He'd never wanted to be King in the North, empty title that it was until he'd retaken his land, but there he was, Cersei Lannister in his arms and an army at his back; now the brief respite their coupling had offered was over.

"What is it?" He asked the disembodied voice while shrugging back into his clothes.

"King Renly, Your Grace, he's asked that you join him in the council chambers." Cersei scoffed at the calling of Renly King, but bit her tongue from further comment.

"I'll be with him presently," he bent and retrieved Cersei's gown then smiled down at her and held out his hand, "My lady." She hesitatingly took his hand and allowed him to pull her towards him. Robb handed her the dress, "I'll escort you to your chambers. I'll keep my men at guard there for your own protection until I return."

"I'm to be kept a prisoner in my own castle," the words were out before she knew she had spoken, she had not meant to say them aloud.

"This isn't your castle anymore," his tone was shorter than he'd intended, but now that the excitement of taking King's Landing and Cersei was ebbing, his thoughts were already turning to the long march back North and the battles that awaited him. He softened his voice, using the same one his father had always used whenever Catlyn had been cross with him, "Try and get some sleep, I've already spoken to the septon and made arrangments for our marriage to go forward tonight. We'll be riding for Winterfell soon and there's still your father and the Greyjoys to contend with."

Cersei had been occupied lacing her gown and tidying her appreance but looked up at the mention of leaving the capitol. "How soon? I need to see my children, will they be traveling with us? Surely it's not safe." Her hand was tight on his arm and Robb placed his hand over hers in an attempt to calm her.

"You'll see them, I promise, but right now we must think of your postion, you won't be safe until you're under my protection by law, even then, the sooner we leave the South the better. As for your children, Myrcella will stay behind with Baelish. I'll see them wed before we leave to be certain of his intents and Tommen will be placed under guard in our caravan. Both of your brothers," he emphasized BOTH, "will be staying here under Renly's watch."

She'd been so intent on saving her children and herself that she'd forgotten Robb brought Jaime with him as a prisoner. Now though, guilt shot through her at the thought of Jaime locked away in some dark cell while she let the Young Wolf have her. "But they'll be killed!" Not that she cared if Tyrion were dead, but Jaime, surely he could be ransomed, returned to Casterly Rock. But, no of course not, nor could he confess to his crimes and be sent to the Wall with Tommen for Jaime could not confess without implicating her as well.

"The Kingslayer commited treason, he'll be executed just," he had been going to be say, just as Joffrey will, but stopped himself. No point in reminding her of what she must already be thinking of.

Cersei knew what he had been going to say and finshed his thought, "Just as Joffrey will be," she bent her head for a moment then looked back up at Robb, tears visible in her eyes, "Yes, I know. And I know there's no help for it, but if Jaime is guilty of treason then so am I." This time their father couldn't make everything better, soon his head too would no doubt grace the wall of The Red Keep.

Robb pulled her closer into the crook of his arms, "No one wants to see a woman's head on a spike, but that is another reason I want us gone from here as soon as possible. There are plenty of people who'd be only too happy to see the Lannisters wiped from the earth."

She stiffened and looked up into those kind grey eyes "And they've succeded, haven't they? The Lannisters gone just like the Raynes before them. Would that please you?" _Why did she say that_ , she thought, Robb was being kinder to her then she had a right to.

"Yes, it would please me! My father is dead because of the Lannisters!" He knew he spoke the truth but instantly regreted laying that at her feet. It was Joffrey who'd killed his father and he desperately wanted to save this woman he loved from any pain where he could. His hand gently traced the curve of her cheek and his voice was softer as he spoke again, "but you'll have more children and your daughter will be married to one of the wealthiest lords in the land. The Lannister line is far from destroyed."

Cersei followed him through the familiar halls towards her chambers, her head held high and eyes clear of tears despite the nauseating feeling flooding through her. No matter that she had sold herself to save Myrcella and Tommen's lives, she had signed her own son's death warrant as well. She felt sick, her thighs were still sticky with the seed of the man who would be Joff's executioner; the man she was expected to play the blushing bride for that very night. She wanted nothing more than to lose herself in wine and tears. She couldn't though, not yet. For now she had to play along. How could she have let him touch her, how could she have been so welcoming, so responisive. She had wanted him every bit as much as he had seemed to want her.

"Enjoying yourself Stark?" Renly was sitting alone in the council chambers.

Robb entered smiling like he'd just bedded his first girl. "I don't want to hear it Renly."

The ceremony was brief and held in a small private sept within the Red Keep. Cersei stood stone faced before Robb and the High Septon. Images of her first wedding came back to her. Robert so handsome and she so happy, probably truly happy for the last time in her life she reflected. Now, she felt nothing but dread as Robb cloaked her in the Stark grey and white; the cloak that had been meant for Sansa.

All eyes were on Cersei as Robb escorted her to the dais; his hand was warm at the small of her back, pushing her forward. She held her head high knowing that most in the room wished her and her children dead. Come the morning, she thought, they'd at least have one of their wishes fulfilled. The thought of watching her son be killed by the same man whose child she could already be carrying made her sick.

Despite the warmth that had pooled in the pit of her stomach at Robb's touch, despite his kindnesses, she needed to hate him. The wine would help, it always did. By the time Renly leaned across Robb to speak to her, Cersei's vision was blurred.

"Your Grace," Renly sneered, "I believe it's time for the bedding ceremony." Robb glared at his southern counterpart. "Come on Stark, you understand why I insist."

Robb looked like he wanted to hit Renly but instead spoke through a cleanched jaw, "Very well." He turned to his new wife and took in her inebriated state; he hoped she could walk. "My lady, " he stood and took her hand, "I'm afraid we must." No use in protesting she thought, besides, it wan't as if Robb would be worse than Robert crawling into bed stinking drunk. He'd already proven himself a more than adequet lover and would at the very least call her by her name. No, it wasn't her young husband's touch she dreaded, it was the thought of Renly and all those smug lords watching Robb bed her.

Cersei shook her head, "I will not be bedded for Renly's pleasure." Robb understood that his bride was a woman unaccustomed to argument where her wishes were concerned, however he also understood the nessecity of proving his future offspring's legitimacy.

"This isn't a request," she felt the wetness and heat between her legs as he placed a hand on her thigh. Damn it, she thought, why does he have such an effect on me? Her body had already gone rigid in anticipation of his touch; the memory of his hands and lips on her still fresh. She nodded her head in aquiescence. With Tommen and Myrcella's survival still precarious, now was not the time to show her claws. Robb gave her thigh a reassuring squeeze then nodded to Renly before whispering in her ear, "I won't let them hurt you."

Renly stood as well and clapped his hands for attention, "My lords and ladies," he grinned, "Let us bed them!"

Robb steered Cersei towards her chamber with half the court in tow. His hands were around her waist but she stopped him as they reached for her laces, "No." Bad enough that Renly and his lords were watching her be fucked, she'd not give them the satisfaction of seeing her unclothed. Robb said nothing but kissed her hard and lay her down on the bed. She squeezed her eyes shut not wanting to see the leering crowd of nobles.

"Mother," Joffrey was filthy, his clothes were torn and blood spattered, "Get me out of here."

Cersei gave her oldest a tight smile, and handed a wineskin through the door, 'I brought you this."

"Have you lost your mind! I don't need wine! Open the door!"

She blinked back the tears and spoke through the lump in her throat, "Joff I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? I command you to release me!" She reached a hand out to smooth his hair but he jerked away, "Don't touch me!"

"Joff, please," she didn't know what else to say. "I'm so sorry my darling, but there's nothing I can do." The tears were coming now, slowly rolling down her cheeks. She shook her head, wiping them away, "I have to go." She turned but Joffrey grabbed at her gown.

All arrogance was gone and replaced by a panicked look, "Mother, please!" He was crying now, "Please, don't leave me!" His grip was tight on her trailing sleeve.

Her heart was breaking but she had no choice. She had done all that she could to save her boy and now there was nothing left to do but save herself and her other two children. "Joff, let go," she was puling at the fabric, "Joff, you have to let go." Her voice was stronger now, more commanding., and she jearked the sleeve from his grasp, turned and climbed the steps back to her chamber and her sleeping husband.

Robb woke to a pounding on the door. "Your Grace!" his guard's voice was cut short by Renly's.

"Open the door Stark!"

Robb was out of the bed with sword in hand, moving towards the door. A glance at Cersei told him whatever was happening had something to do with her, "What have you done?"

"What I had to," the indignant tone of her voice belied the wrenching guilt tearing at her. "I'm his mother, he was my responsibility."

He knew in an instant that Joffrey was dead, "You didn't have the right."

"I had every right!" She flung the words at him through clenched teeth and he could tell that she was fighting back tears. She was right, Robb knew it, but he didn't think Renly would see it that way. Renly would want Cersei's own head for depriving him of his prized prisoner's public execution. He thought briefly about what his father would have done in the same situation before realizing Eddard would never have been here to start with. Eddard Stark would never have let his lust get in the way of justice; he would have laid siege to King's Landing for a lifetime before making a deal with a Lannister, much less taking an incestuous adultress to his bed. But then again, Eddard Stark had let honor and justice tear the realm apart and lost his own head for his trouble.

Perhaps his father had been made of stronger stuff then he was, Robb thought, or perhaps he'd never felt the same searing ache he felt each time he looked at Cersei, but whatever strength he had in him, Robb knew he would use it to defend this woman who was now his wife, who was possibly already carrying his child.

He took a deep breath, "Can Renly prove anything?"

She shook her head, "No," she shook her head, "I used a secret passage, poisoned the wine. No one saw me or knew what I planned."

"Open the door!" Renly was shouting again.

Robb brushed a tear from her face, "Say nothing if you can," he opened the door. "Gods Renly, I'm trying to enjoy my wedding night!"

Renly tried to push past him but Robb stayed his ground, "Joffrey is dead, poisoned," he was glaring at Cersei, "I know you did it!"

"Fuck," Robb uttered and there was nothing feigned in the pissed off tone of his voice. "We've been otherwise engaged," Robb stated, "she couldn't have."

Renly looked from Robb to Cersei, "You know she had something to do with this Stark! Even if it wasn't by her own hand, she did this!"

Robb turned back to look at his wife and squared his shoulders, tightnening the grip on his sword's hilt, "Do you have proof?"

"Come on Stark!" Renly's voice had gone high in his indignation, "This is insane! It won't take five minutes on the rack to get the truth."

Robb pushed the door open wider so Renly could see the naked blade in his hand, "Come one step closer and you'll start another war," Renly swallowed hard and took a step back knowing Stark could split him in two before his guards could make a move. "She is my wife and my Queen and you will not touch her."


End file.
